


Surrealism in Perspective

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters, that rating is more like a light T tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: And sometimes, completing the collection is not enough. It turns out people /are/ more than just possessions.





	Surrealism in Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

_Lashes and dances and pretty baubles_

She's got them

But not him

Oh, **he** doesn't need those things

No, she hasn't got him, though

* * *

He's a Ravenclaw, he can outsmart her

She's just a foolhardy lion, anyway

And eagles

Eagles are birds of p!r!e!y

So he'll swoop in & steal the show

Because talons and wings can beat those

**C** x **L** x **A** x **W** x **S**

* * *

And just because F*A*T*E's a bitch

& she loves to toy with us,

Our 2 blonds lay their traps at the same time

for the same moment

And all there is

is a rush of passion

a clash of powers

A sizing up of one another as they deem the other suitable

'He's the best beta to my alpha'

'She'd be a right good omega'

Really it's a clash of **m_i_n_d_s**

He begins to realize she lives up to her man-eater

_reputation_

She understands that he's nothing like his kooky mother

One thought unites—

'This just might W.O.R.K'

* * *

It does.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, not too bad for my FIRST freeverse, I hope. And I really like the potential of Lavender with Lorcan. I mean, him with Padma's good and he's even better with Parvati I like to think, but Lavender…. Now, there's a challenge. ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;D
> 
> Thanks as always to Morghen for beta'ing! XD
> 
> 2017 note: *lol* Wow. This was my first freeverse? XD I like it, but I did some pretty cool things later on in 2010, when this was first written, and later on… Plus I had a few more cross-gen Lav pairings, one of which I love quite a lot. -w-


End file.
